Disclosure
by KurosawaCP
Summary: Aki reminisces the consequences of his actions whilst enduring Mukuro's castigation. Warnings: Light smut, Kami no Kodomo, drabble.


**Title: **Disclosure

**Fandom: **Kami no Kodomo

**Pairing: **Mukuro/Aki

**BETA: **Kuro

**Notes: **Seeing as all of the characters are nameless, I had to improvise. I also had to tweak the plot to my liking. Aki is hinted to be the homeless boy that the kids brought to their sociopath leader. I affectionately named their leader Mukuro, as you can see. I thought that it fit perfectly. Keep in mind that it's very late at night as I write this.

* * *

Aki's life had officially blossomed into something obscene, from the point where he had made the unwitting decision to run away from home, and then onward. _Onward _being the life he led with Mukuro.

Or more like, Mukuro led his life for him. The blonde's only job was to continue breathing as the ominous leader controlled his strings.

_Lithe wrists were held firmly together, Aki didn't flinch. He was fairly used to the pain and the vice-like grip. He always shivered accordingly when Mukuro ran his nails down the teen's spine, using as much self-restraint as he could muster in order not to arch his back under the raven's touch. _

He was like some sort of Venus Fly Trap, he'd coax you into his trap and by the time you realized what was going on, you were too far into it to get out. You were too loyal, too unable to justify yourself, and overall too utterly filled with adoration for this twisted prince of darkness.

He sat upon his chair as if he were a higher entity. His aura was enticing, yet screamed that he was on a higher caliber. It was almost unbelievable to comprehend that he loved us all. That he loved you, too.

_Sweet nothings that one would only hear in movies and cheap romance novels met Aki's ears, and no matter how fake and saccharine the words sounded, he hid his flustered face. _

In the point of view of a child, it was completely understandable to grasp the fact that older people were there for the purpose of taking care of you. But when a child transformed into a teenager that automatically became full of doubts, provoked or otherwise, Mukuro figured out that simple games and explanations wasn't going to soothe his flock as it once did.

_It was expected that Aki wouldn't object to any ministrations, so his wrists were released. The blonde took this chance to wrap his arms around Mukuro's pillow, inhaling his leader's scent greedily. Distracting himself as Mukuro expertly pulled his pants over his hips. _

It took control.

_There was never any lubricant used. Mukuro believed that the raw feeling of having him inside of you was a bonding technique. _

It took intimacy.

_It would feel foreign if he were gentle during intercourse, so it was fine.._

It also took patience.

_Despite abruptly thrusting in, there was a pause. Aki tried to get used to the size of such a large member inside of him. It proved difficult, but he could endure. _

Despite being the one who had been put on display when they had moved onto the next step of this occult, it was clear that everyone was supposed to compete with each other.

Mukuro was telling them indirectly that in order to have his guidance, they had to be something inhuman. Something that bordered being a savage.

They had to stab harder. Be more quick-witted. _Not play with their food._

Mukuro sunk his canines into the moist flesh of his disciple, the smaller male elicited a small cross between a moan and a cry of pain as he hugged the pillow in his arms tighter, spreading his legs to ensure that Mukuro would indeed strike his prostate each and every time that he rocked his hips.

Which proved to be an effortless task as Mukuro continued to feed them line after line of his own perverse morality.

_Aki felt his knees go weak as the raven-haired man jerked his head, tearing his flesh wide open with his teeth. The act was unappreciated, but he hummed in approval. The scars on his back stinging with a sort of vigor when his back was rubbed against by Mukuro's abdomen. The elder male had a penchant for reopening the cuts that he had made when they first met. _

A small roll in exchange for his pretend freedom, virginity, and his mind. It wasn't worth it, somewhere in the back of his head, he wished he had starved long before he even knew that the leader of their sordid group existed.

_He grunted indignantly as Mukuro thrust particularly hard, slamming Aki's head against the headboard. It was as if he could read his thoughts, which irked the teenager. He tilted his head a fraction to look curious and dazed into crimson oculars._

To which Mukuro casually stared right back, the blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth being repetitive to ask about. Aki just hoped that he would be okay. He was feeling even more light-headed either due to bloodloss or because he was close to reaching his climax. Tentatively, he leaned upwards for a chaste kiss.

That was how it usually was. You'd do so much and get what you want in return. Leaving the occult wasn't an option.

It wasn't that Mukuro wouldn't let you go.

_Aki moaned as hot fluid filled his rectum, his muscles contracting around the appendage residing in him and giving him the best of pleasure. His only pleasure. The teen wasn't subjected to making love with his Mukuro-proclaimed brothers and sisters, much to the blonde's relief. He liked to entertain the idea that the raven liked to keep him to himself._

_Though he knew very well that sentiment was one-sided._

It was the repercussions you would experience if you did.

**_End. _**


End file.
